sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of people from Virginia
]] This is a list of notable people who were born in the U.S. state of Virginia, were raised or lived in Virginia, or for whom Virginia is a significant part of their identity. Those not born in Virginia are marked with §. A * Alden Aaroe – WRVA talk show host * Caroline Aaron – actress and producer * John Aboud – writer, comedian, commentator on Best Week Ever and other VH1 shows * Jim Acosta – national political correspondent for CNN * Hunter "Patch" Adams § – doctor, author, and social activist * Xavier Adibi § – linebacker for Minnesota Vikings * Chris Adler – drummer (Lamb of God) * Willie Adler – guitarist (Lamb of God) * Danny Aiken – long snapper for New England Patriots * James Anderson § – linebacker for Carolina Panthers * Justin Anderson – player for Dallas Mavericks * V.C. Andrews – novelist; born in Portsmouth, Virginia * Anhayla – singer, guitarist, YouTube personality * David Arquette – actor, born on commune in Winchester * Arthur Ashe (1943–1993) – tennis player and social activist * Stephen F. Austin (1793–1836) – first Secretary of State of Republic of Texas * Kevin Aviance – dancer B ;Ba–Bm * Nathaniel Bacon (1647–1676) – led Bacon's Rebellion against British authority in 1676 * Diedrich Bader (born 1966) – actor * Pearl Bailey – Tony Award-winning actress and singer * Ronald Bailey § – science editor for Reason magazine * Dylan Baker § – actor * David Baldacci – author * Krystal Ball – businesswoman, co-host of MSNBC show The Cycle * Gordon Banks – guitarist and songwriter * Steve Bannon – campaign manager, businessman, media executive, Chief Strategist and Senior Counselor to President Donald Trump * Ronde Barber (born 1975) – NFL cornerback * Tiki Barber (born 1975) – sportscaster, NFL running back * Don Barclay (born 1989) – NFL offensive lineman * Kylene Barker – Ms. America 1979 * Melody Barnes (born 1964) – director of Domestic Policy Council for President Barack Obama * Lauren Barnette – beauty pageant winner and model * Joey Baron – musician * Connor Barth (born 1986) – placekicker for Tampa Bay Buccaneers * Samuel Barton § (1749–1810) – explorer, pioneer; early settler of Nashville, Tennessee * Viola Baskerville (born 1951) – Virginia Secretary of Administration * Dave Batista – professional wrestler * Warren Beatty (born 1937) – actor and Academy Award-winning director * Beth Behrs § (born 1985) – actress, 2 Broke Girls * Bob Bender (born 1957) – basketball player and coach * Antoine Bethea § – football player for San Francisco 49ers * Larry Bethea § – football player for Dallas Cowboys * Rainey Bethea (1909–1936) – last person publicly executed in United States * Leslie Bibb § – actress, Carley Bobby in Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby * Jim Bibby – former Major League pitcher; from Madison Heights * Lewis Binford (1931–2011) – archaeologist * Adam Birch – professional wrestler for World Wrestling Entertainment's SmackDown! * Tom Bliley – member of United States House of Representatives representing Virginia's 3rd congressional district then 7th congressional district * Dré Bly – football player with the Detroit Lions * Randy Blythe – singer of metal band Lamb of God ;Bn–Bz * Bruce Bochy § – manager for San Francisco Giants * Rudy Boesch § – third-place finalist on Survivor: Pulau Tiga (first season) * Bill Bolling § – Lieutenant Governor of Virginia * Gary U.S. Bonds § – singer-songwriter * J. Evan Bonifant – actor * Olive Borden – actress * Maria Boren – contestant on TV's The Apprentice * Wes Borland – guitarist for Limp Bizkit and other bands * Th-resa Bostick § – IFBB professional bodybuilder * Luke Bowanko – center for the Jacksonville Jaguars * Mary Bowser – freed slave who worked as Union spy during American Civil War, admitted to Military Intelligence Hall of Fame * Jackie Bradley Jr. – center fielder for Boston Red Sox * Ahmad Bradshaw (born 1986) – running back for New York Giants * Karen Briggs § – violinist * Antwain Britt (born 1978) – mixed martial artist * Connie Britton § (born 1968) – actress; raised in Lynchburg * Dave Brockie – founder of GWAR * Aaron Brooks – football quarterback for Oakland Raiders * Ahmad Brooks – professional football linebacker for San Francisco 49ers * Chris Brown (born 1989) – singer and actor * Duane Brown – offensive tackle for Houston Texans * Ruth Brown – Grammy Award-award-winning singer and entertainer * Mika Brzezinski § – television news journalist at MSNBC * Bebe Buell – fashion model, groupie; mother of Liv Tyler * Joyce Bulifant – television actress * Sandra Bullock (born 1964) – actress * Evan Burfield – entrepreneur * Plaxico Burress (born 1977) – wide receiver for New York Jets * Hilarie Burton – actress * Jeff Burton (born 1967) – NASCAR driver * Ward Burton (born 1961) – NASCAR driver * Curtis Bush – world champion kickboxer and actor * Jermon Bushrod – offensive tackle for Chicago Bears * Deon Butler – professional football wide receiver for Seattle Seahawks; from Woodbridge * Eddie Butler – starting pitcher for Colorado Rockies * Charlie Byrd – jazz guitarist C * James Branch Cabell – author of fantasy fiction and belles lettres * Erin Cahill – actress, Jen Scotts on Power Rangers Time Force * Alyson Cambridge (born 1980) – operatic soprano and classical music, jazz, and American popular song singer * Shawn Camp – relief pitcher for Toronto Blue Jays * John Campbell – bassist (Lamb of God) * Eric Cantor – member of the United States House of Representatives representing Virginia's 7th congressional district * Steve Cardenas, martial artist, actor, Rocky DeSantos on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers: Zeo * Lott Carey – early African-American colonist and missionary to Liberia * Jay Carney – White House Press Secretary under U.S. President Barack Obama * A. P. Carter – musician, singer-songwriter; member of Carter Family * Allen 'Big Al' Carter - painter, photographer, sculptor and teacher * Maybelle Carter – guitarist, singer, member of Carter Family; mother of June Carter Cash * Robert "King" Carter I (1663–1732) – wealthy colonist businessman * Sara Carter (1898–1979) – country music singer * Alan-Michael Cash – defensive tackle for Montreal Alouettes * June Carter Cash (1929–2003) – singer-songwriter, actress and comedian; member of Carter Family, second wife of Johnny Cash * Anthony Castonzo § – NFL player * Christina Chambers (born 1969) – actress and model, One Life to Live, Sunset Beach * Kam Chancellor (born 1988) – strong safety for Seattle Seahawks * Anthony Clark – actor (television sitcoms Yes, Dear and Boston Common); born in Lynchburg * George Rogers Clark (1752–1818) – American Revolutionary War military leader * William Clark (1770–1838) – explorer (Lewis and Clark Expedition); brother of George Rogers Clark * Roy Clark – country musician born in Meherrin, Virginia * Henry Clay (1777–1852) – 19th-century statesman * Mark E. Clayton (born 1976 or 1977) – Democratic nominee for U.S. Senate from Tennessee in 2012; reared in Alexandria * Clarence Clemons (1942–2011) – saxophonist for Bruce Springsteen's E Street Band, played football for Norfolk Neptunes * Patsy Cline (1932–1963) – singer * Jim Coates – former MLB pitcher, primarily with New York Yankees * Coko – member of SWV, gospel music singer * Catherine Coleman § (born 1960) – NASA astronaut * Francis Collins – physician-geneticist, director of National Institutes of Health * Mike Compton – NFL player * Stacy Compton – NASCAR driver and team owner; born in Hurt * Kavell Conner – linebacker for Indianapolis Colts * Matthew Continetti – journalist, editor-in-chief of The Washington Free Beacon * Scott Cooper – actor, writer, director * Michael Copon – actor, Lucas Kendall in Power Rangers: Time Force * Leanza Cornett – Miss America, actress, TV commentator * Alex Cosmidis – baseball player, manager, scout * Joseph Cotten (1905–1994) – actor * Patricia Cornwell § – novelist * Katie Couric (born 1957) – television personality * Michael Covel – author and documentarian * Robert Cray § (born 1953) – blues musician * Henry Creamer – vaudeville song lyricist * Zach Cregger – actor * Romeo Crennel (born 1947) – NFL coach * Kyle Crockett (born 1991) – MLB pitcher * Adrian Cronauer § – disc jockey * Michael Cuddyer (born 1979) – MLB outfielder * Dell Curry (born 1964) – former NBA player for the Charlotte Hornets; father of Golden State Warriors superstar Stephen Curry D * D'Angelo – R&B musician * Dan Daniel – politician, 39th National Commander of American Legion * Troy Daniels – shooting guard for Charlotte Hornets * Colgate Whitehead Darden Jr. – Governor of Virginia, Chancellor of the College of William & Mary and President of the University of Virginia * Wendy Dascomb – Miss USA 1969 * Chris Daughtry § (born 1979) – American Idol finalist; attended high school in Charlottesville * Ed Davis § – power forward for Toronto Raptors; attended Benedictine High School in Richmond * Tyrone Davis – NFL tight end, primarily with Green Bay Packers * Tanya Davis (artist) – Artist and past president of the Torpedo Factory Artists Association * Magneto Dayo - Rapper, Song writer * Jimmy Dean – singer, actor, television personality and "sausage king" * Serena Deeb – professional wrestler * Dalvin DeGrate – singer, member of R&B group Jodeci * DeSagana Diop § – center for Charlotte Bobcats; attended Oak Hill Academy in Mouth of Wilson * Junie Donlavey – owner and namesake of NASCAR "Donlavey" racing team * Eric Dorsey § – defensive end for New York Giants; attended high school in McLean * Kevin Durant § – All-Star small forward for NBA champion Golden State Warriors; attended Oak Hill Academy in Mouth of Wilson E * Kenny Easley (born 1959) – College Football Hall of Fame safety for the Seattle Seahawks * Elizabeth Edwards § (1949–2010) – attorney, author; estranged wife to John Edwards * Missy Elliott (born 1971) – rapper * Perry Ellis (1940–1986) – fashion designer * Brother Claude Ely (1922–1978) – singer-songwriter, Pentecostal Holiness preacher * Garrett Epps (born 1950) – legal scholar, novelist, journalist * Victoria Espinel (born 1968) – Intellectual Property Enforcement Coordinator under U.S. President Barack Obama * Chip Esten § (born 1965) – comedian, actor and singer F * Jonny Fairplay – Survivor: Pearl Islands contestant and professional wrestler * Frankie Faison – film actor * Jerry Falwell (1933–2007) – Christian minister, televangelist, and political activist (Moral Majority) * James Farrior – NFL linebacker * William Faulkner § (1897–1962) – author, writer-in-residence at University of Virginia from 1957 until his death * Florian-Ayala Fauna – artist, musician, music producer * Mimi Faust – reality-TV personality * Dorian Finney-Smith – NBA player for Dallas Mavericks * Ella Fitzgerald (1917–1996) – jazz singer * Roberta Flack § – Grammy Award-winning singer-songwriter, musician * Gary Fleder – film director, screenwriter, producer * Charles Follis – first African-American professional football player * Jon Foreman – lead singer for rock band Switchfoot * Tim Foreman – bass player for rock band Switchfoot * Chip Franklin – comedian and talk show host G * Lea Gabrielle (born 1975) – journalist and correspondent, Fox News Channel * Forrest Gander § (born 1956) – poet, essayist and translator * Greg Garcia – director, producer, creator of sitcoms Raising Hope and My Name Is Earl, co-creator of Yes, Dear * Clifton Garvin – chief executive officer of Exxon from 1975 to 1986 * Azita Ghanizada § – actress, Saira Batra on General Hospital: Night Shift * William Gibson § – cyberpunk author; coined the term 'cyberspace' * Vince Gilligan – director, producer, creator of Breaking Bad * Jim Gilmore – Governor of Virginia * Sheila Giolitti – Artist and art dealer * Jack Gilpin – actor * Ellen Glasgow – early 20th-century novelist * Indur M. Goklany – science and technology policy analyst for U.S. Department of the Interior * Irving Gottesman – professor and professor emeritus at University of Virginia * Lauren Graham – actress, comedy-drama series Gilmore Girls * Samuel Gravely – African-American officer who broke many racial barriers in U.S. Navy * Justin Grimm § – relief pitcher for Chicago Cubs * David Grohl – musician with Foo Fighters; moved to Virginia at age three * Johnny Grubb – Major League Baseball player * Kevin Grubb – NASCAR driver * Wayne Grubb – NASCAR crew chief and former driver * Grant Gustin – actor best known for his role as The Flash in the superhero TV series of the same name; born in Norfolk * Brandon Guyer § – outfielder for Cleveland Indians H * Hilary Hahn (born 1979) – two-time Grammy Award-winning violinist * Charlie Hales § (born 1956) – Mayor of Portland, Oregon * Charles Haley – football player for Dallas Cowboys, San Francisco 49ers; born in Gladys * DeAngelo Hall § (born 1983) – cornerback for Washington Redskins * Fawn Hall (born 1959) – figure in Iran–Contra affair * Mark Hamill § (born 1951) – actor, known for Star Wars films; attended high school in Annandale * Peter Hamby § (born 1981) – journalist; attended high school in Richmond * Denny Hamlin (born 1980) – NASCAR driver, 2006 rookie of the year; grew up in Chesterfield * Zac Hanson (born 1985) – member of pop band Hanson * Jason Butler Harner § (born 1970) – actor * Eli Harold (born 1994) – linebacker for San Francisco 49ers * Justin Harper (born 1989) – power forward for Orlando Magic * Benjamin Harrison – 23rd President of the United States; grandson of William Henry Harrison * Benjamin Harrison V – signer of the Declaration of Independence, father of U.S. President William Henry Harrison * William Henry Harrison (1773–1841) – 9th President of the United States * Kathryn Harrold (born 1950) – actress * Bryan Harvey – musician; known for fronting role in House of Freaks; murdered with family in 2006 * Percy Harvin – NFL wide receiver * Nidal Malik Hasan – U.S. Army psychiatrist; sole suspect in Fort Hood shooting of 2009 * Earl Hebner – professional wrestling referee * William Henderson – fullback for Green Bay Packers * Lauri Hendler – actress, Gimme a Break! * Rick Hendrick – NASCAR Sprint Cup Series team owner for Jeff Gordon, Jimmie Johnson, Dale Earnhardt Jr., and Kasey Kahne; born in South Hill * Molly Henneberg (born 1973) – reporter for Fox News * Patrick Henry (1736–1799) – American Revolution figure and first Governor of Virginia after nation's independence * Kate Higgins (born 1969) – anime voice actor * Grant Hill § (born 1972) – basketball player, Olympic gold medalist, 7-time NBA All-Star * Laura Hillenbrand (born 1967) – author of books and magazine articles * Skip Hinnant (born 1940) – actor, The Electric Company * Wendell and Sherman Holmes – blues, gospel and roots musicians * David Homyk – musician * Grace Hopper § (1906–1992) – pioneering computer scientist, and United States Navy rear admiral * Constance Horner (born 1942) – public official in Reagan and first Bush administrations; independent director of Pfizer, Prudential Financial, and Ingersoll Rand; resides in Lexington * Bruce Hornsby (born 1954) – musician * Ralph Horween (1896–1997) – Harvard Crimson and NFL football player, centenarian * Sam Houston (1793–1863) – born in Rockbridge County; Governor of Tennessee (1827–1829); first and third President of Republic of Texas; Governor of Texas; U.S. Senator from Texas * David Huddleston (born 1930) – actor, The Big Lebowski, Blazing Saddles * Juliet Huddy § (born 1969) – Fox News news anchor; attended high school in McLean * Dan Hudson (born 1987) – starting pitcher for Arizona Diamondbacks * Steve Huffman (born 1983, unknown location) – co-founder and CEO of Reddit * Chad Hugo (born 1974) – musician and music producer, one-half of The Neptunes * Randy Hundley – catcher for Chicago Cubs * Al Hunt – columnist for Bloomberg View * Robert Hurt (born 1969) – U.S. Representative of Virginia's 5th congressional district * Patrick Hull – entrepreneur based in Richmond I * Brandon Inge (born 1977) – Major League Baseball player; from Lynchburg * Andre Ingram (born 1985) - NBA player, NBA G League record holder for most games played * Allen Iverson (born 1975) – former basketball player for the Philadelphia 76ers, Denver Nuggets, Memphis Grizzlies, and Detroit Pistons * Larry Izzo (born 1974) – NFL player, coach J * Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson § (1824–1863) – Confederate military leader; born and raised in Clarksburg, West Virginia (which was formerly Virginia) * Mickie James (born 1979) – professional wrestler and musician * Tommy Lee James – country music songwriter and record producer * Thomas Jefferson (1743–1826) – 3rd President of the United States, author of Declaration of Independence, founder of University of Virginia * Clara Jeffery § (born 1967) – co-editor of Mother Jones magazine * Rashad Jennings (born 1985) – running back for New York Giants * Jim Jinkins – cartoonist * Cornelius Johnson (1943) – NFL guard, won Super Bowl V with Baltimore Colts * Nicole Johnson (born c. 1974) – Miss America 1999 * Wes Johnson – actor and comedian * Arrington Jones (born 1959) – running back for San Francisco 49ers * Julius Jones (born 1981) – football player for Dallas Cowboys, Seattle Seahawks * Thomas Jones (born 1978) – running back for Kansas City Chiefs * Akeem Jordan (born 1985) – linebacker for Philadelphia Eagles * Henry Jordan (1935–1977) – lineman for Green Bay Packers, member of Pro Football Hall of Fame * Orlando Jordan – professional wrestler * Samuel Jordan (died 1621) – earliest Virginia leader at Jamestown Settlement K * Tim Kaine § (born 1958) – former Governor and current U.S. Senator, 2016 Democratic nominee for Vice President under Hillary Clinton * Archie Kao § – actor and director * Josh Kaufman § (born 1976) – Soul singer-songwriter, winner of NBC's The Voice season 7; attended Blacksburg High School * Jeremy Kapinos § (born 1984) – punter for Pittsburgh Steelers * Richard Kelly (born 1975) – film director * Patrick Kilpatrick – actor, Minority Report, Eraser * Barbara Kingsolver – author; lives outside Abingdon * Wayne Kirby – first base coach for Baltimore Orioles * Chaney Kley (1972–2007) – actor, Asher on The Shield * John Kuester (born 1955) – assistant coach for Los Angeles Lakers L * Michael Lachowski – bass guitar player for rock band Pylon * Jeffrey M. Lacker – chief executive of Fifth District Federal Reserve Bank at Richmond * Kendall Langford – defensive end for Miami Dolphins * Rick Langford – MLB pitcher * Wayne LaPierre – executive vice president of National Rifle Association, author, Second Amendment advocate * Mat Latos – MLB pitcher * Wendy B. Lawrence § (born 1959) – retired U.S. Navy Captain, helicopter pilot, engineer, NASA astronaut * Wilford Leach (1929–1988) – film and theatre director, screenwriter * Jake E. Lee (born 1957) – guitarist for Ratt, Rough Cutt, Ozzy Osbourne, Badlands * Light Horse Harry Lee (1756–1818) – Prince William County; American Revolutionary War hero; father of Robert E. Lee * Richard Henry Lee (1732–1794) – Westmoreland County; presented proposal for independence to Continental Congress in 1776 * Robert E. Lee (1807–1870) – Confederate States of America military leader, commander of Army of Northern Virginia * Will Yun Lee – actor * William Gregory Lee – actor, Dante's Cove * Tim Legler – ESPN NBA analyst * Egbert Leigh – evolutionary ecologist * Meriwether Lewis (1774–1809) – explorer with Lewis and Clark Expedition * Shaquan Lewis – aka "Skillz" from Supafriendz, rapper * Sabrina Lloyd (born 1970) – actress, Sliders, Sports Night, Numb3rs * Mike London (born 1960) – head football coach at University of Virginia * Chris Long § (born 1985) – defensive end for New England Patriots * Hyman Isaac Long (born 18th century) – Freemason * Javier López § (born 1977) – relief pitcher for San Francisco Giants * Rob Lowe (born 1964) – actor known for films and TV series including The West Wing, Wayne's World, Parks and Recreation * David Lowery – lead singer of Cracker, co-founder Sound of Music Studios * Rich Lowry (born 1968) – editor of National Review, syndicated columnist, and author *Elaine Luria (born 1975) - member of the U.S. House of Representatives from Virginia's 2nd district, and former United States Navy Commander. M ;Ma–Md * Douglas MacArthur § (1880–1964) – military leader, born in Arkansas, considered Norfolk his hometown; buried in Norfolk * Stanton MacDonald-Wright (1890–1973) – artist * Vernon Macklin (born 1986) – power forward for Detroit Pistons * Shirley MacLaine (born 1934) – Academy Award-winning actress and author * Scott Mactavish (born 1965) – filmmaker and author * James Madison (1751–1836) – 4th President of the United States, co-author of The Federalist Papers, "Father of the United States Constitution" * Magnum T.A. – professional wrestler * William Mahone (1826–1895) – Confederate States of America general, founder of Norfolk and Western Railroad (now Norfolk Southern) * John Maine (born 1981) – MLB pitcher; born in Fredericksburg; graduate of North Stafford High school * Moses Malone (1955–2015) – NBA player in Basketball Hall of Fame * Aimee Mann – musician; from Midlothian and Richmond area * Sally Mann (born 1951) – photographer; from Lexington * Charlie Manuel § (born 1944) – former manager of Philadelphia Phillies * EJ Manuel (born 1990) – quarterback for Oakland Raiders * Chris Marion § (born 1962) – musician, member of classic rock band Little River Band * Henry L. Marsh (born 1933) – first African-American mayor of Richmond, Virginia * George Marshall § (1880–1959) – U.S. Army officer, World War II military leader, U.S. Secretary of Defense, author of Marshall Plan and recipient of Nobel Peace Prize; graduate of Virginia Military Institute * John Marshall – lawyer, statesman, and third Chief Justice of the United States Supreme Court * Sean Marshall – MLB pitcher * David Martin § – tight end for Buffalo Bills * George Mason (1725–1792) – politician, author of Virginia Declaration of Rights; namesake of George Mason University * Bobby Massie (born 1989) – offensive tackle for Arizona Cardinals * Debbie Matenopoulos – television personality * Dave Matthews § (born 1967) – musician, frontman of Dave Matthews Band; resident of Charlottesville * Matthew Fontaine Maury (1806–1873) – U.S. Navy officer, astronomer, oceanographer, geologist, educator * Jerod Mayo (born 1986) – linebacker for New England Patriots * Jayma Mays (born 1979) – actress, Emma Pillsbury on Glee * John McAfee § (born 1945) – software engineer for NASA, Computer Sciences Corporation, and Lockheed, known for McAfee antivirus software * Danny McBride (born 1976) – actor, star of films and TV series Eastbound and Down; from Fredericksburg * John McCain § (1936–2018) – Panamanian-born politician, navy officer, U.S. Senator from Arizona from 1986 until his death and 2008 Republican nominee for President; raised in Alexandria and Arlington * John McCargo (born 1983) – NFL defensive tackle for Buffalo Bills * Dagen McDowell – anchor on Fox Business Network and correspondent for Fox News Channel * Michael McGlothlin (born 1951) – president of of Appalachia School of Pharmacy, politician, and activist * William Holmes McGuffey § (1800–1873) – creator of McGuffey Readers; professor at University of Virginia * David McLeod (born 1971) – first recipient of Arena Football League Defensive Player of the Year Award * Billy McMullen – football player for University of Virginia and Minnesota Vikings * Jesse McReynolds – bluegrass musician, mandolin player ;Me–Mz * Joseph Meek (1810–1875) – explorer and fur trader * Philip B. Meggs – design historian, author of History of Graphic Design * Christopher Meloni – actor, Law & Order: SVU; grew up in Alexandria and went to St. Stephens School * Leland D. Melvin (born 1964) – NASA astronaut * Joey Mercury (born 1979) – wrestler * Heath Miller (born 1982) – NFL tight end for Pittsburgh Steelers * Jason C. Miller § (born 1972) – lead vocalist and guitarist for Godhead * Judson Mills § (born 1969) – actor, Francis Gage on Walker, Texas Ranger * Arthur Moats (born 1988) – NFL linebacker for Buffalo Bills * Modern Groove Syndicate — funk band from Richmond, Virginia * James Monroe (1758–1831) – 5th President of the United States; namesake of Monroe Doctrine * John Montague (born 1947) – MLB pitcher * Will Montgomery § (born 1983) – NFL lineman for Washington Redskins * Jim Moody (born 1949) – actor * Lottie Moon (1840–1912) – Christian missionary to China * Jim Morrison § (1943–1971) – singer-songwriter for The Doors; born in Florida; graduated from high school in Alexandria * Mark Morton – guitarist (Lamb of God) * John Singleton Mosby (1833–1916) – Edgemont; "The Gray Ghost", Confederate cavalry commander * Alonzo Mourning (born 1970) – basketball player, Olympic gold medalist, member of Basketball Hall of Fame * Jason Mraz (born 1977) – musician * John Mullan (1830–1909) – soldier, explorer, civil servant, and road builder * Dermot Mulroney (born 1963) – actor of many films including My Best Friend's Wedding * Mick Mulvaney (born 1967) – Director of the Office of Management and Budget * Lenda Murray § (born 1962) – IFBB professional bodybuilder * Lon Myers (1858–1899) – sprinter, multiple world records N * Diane Neal ( born 1976) – actress; Casey Novak on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit * Thomas Nelson Jr. (1738–1789)– Governor of Virginia, signer of Declaration of Independence * Diandra Newlin – singer, actor, and model * Johnny Newman (born 1963) – University of Richmond and NBA basketball player * Tommy Newsom (1929–2007) – saxophone player, bandleader * Wayne Newton (born 1942) – singer, entertainer, actor * Nick Novak § (born 1981) – placekicker for San Diego Chargers O * Afemo Omilami (born 1950) – actor * Texas Jack Omohundro (1846–1880) – frontier scout, actor, and cowboy * Uncle Charlie Osborne (1890–1992) – musician * Patton Oswalt (born 1969) – actor and comedian * Rayvon Owen (born 1991) – musician, contestant on American Idol season 14 * Ken Oxendine – NFL running back P * Micky Park § – singer and actor * Ace Parker (1912–2013) – Pro Football Hall of Fame quarterback * George S. Patton § (1885–1945) – World War II military leader; family was from Fredericksburg; attended the Virginia Military Institute * M. M. Parsons (1822–1865) – Confederate general, second commander of Missouri State Guard in the American Civil War * Robert Paxton – historian * James Spriggs Payne – fourth and eighth president of Liberia * John Payne – actor of many films including Miracle on 34th Street * Judith Peck – award winning visual artist & portrait painter * Tom Peloso – member of Modest Mouse; formerly of The Hackensaw Boys * Tony Perez (born 1942) – actor, Hill Street Blues * Thomas J. Perrelli (born 1966) – U.S. Associate Attorney General under President Barack Obama * Darren Perry (born 1968) – assistant coach for Green Bay Packers * Jay Pharoah (born 1987) – comedian, impressionist, Saturday Night Live * John Phillips § (1935–2001) – folk and pop musician of 1960s vocal group The Mamas & the Papas * John Phillips (born 1987) – tight end for Dallas Cowboys * Pocahontas (1595–1617) – princess of Powhatan tribe * Edgar Allan Poe § – iconic author of "The Raven", "The Tell-Tale Heart" and other poems and stories * Lewis F. Powell – Associate Justice of the Supreme Court of the United States 1971-87 * Chief Powhatan (1547–1618) – ruler of Eastern Virginia at time of founding of Jamestown * Paul Pressey (born 1958) – NBA small forward, assistant coach for Cleveland Cavaliers * Sterling Price (1809–1867) – 11th Governor of Missouri, first commander of Missouri State Guard in the American Civil War * Faith Prince § (born 1957) – actress, Huff and Spin City Q * George Quaintance (1902–1957) – artist * Christopher Dillon Quinn – documentarian R * Edmund Randolph (1753–1813) – Governor of Virginia, U.S. Attorney General, Secretary of State * Peyton Randolph – 1775 President of Continental Congress * Clay Rapada (born 1981) – retired MLB pitcher * Chris Ray (born 1982) – retired MLB pitcher * J. J. Redick § (born 1984) – shooting guard for Philadelphia 76ers * Ralph Reed (born 1961) – conservative political activist, novelist * Tim Reid (born 1944) – actor, comedian, director, WKRP in Cincinnati, Simon & Simon, Sister, Sister * J. Sargeant Reynolds – businessman, statesman, Lieutenant Governor * LaRoy Reynolds – linebacker for Atlanta Falcons * Mark Reynolds § (born 1983) – MLB infielder for Colorado Rockies * R. J. Reynolds (1850–1918) – businessman and founder of R. J. Reynolds Tobacco Company * Vera Reynolds (1899–1962) – 1920s and '30s film actress * Chris Richardson § (born 1984) – American Idol finalist * Alex Riley – WWE wrestler * David L. Robbins – novelist * Tom Robbins – author, studied art at Richmond Professional Institute (now Virginia Commonwealth University), worked for Richmond Times Dispatch * Pat Robertson (born 1930) – Christian televangelist and political leader * Bill "Bojangles" Robinson § (1878–1949) – dancer * David Robinson § (born 1965) – Hall of Fame basketball player, Olympic gold medalist, 10-time NBA All-Star * Michael Robinson (born 1983) – running back for Seattle Seahawks * John Rolfe § (c. 1585–1622) – settler at Jamestown Settlement, first developer of cultivated tobacco for European market * Felipe Rose § – founding member of the Village People * Tim Rose § – rock, folk, and blues singer-songwriter * Bobby Ross § – college and pro football coach * Aaron Rouse (born 1984) – safety for the United Football League * Eddie Royal (born 1986) – wide receiver for San Diego Chargers * Mark Ruffalo § (born 1967) – actor, Shutter Island, Collateral, The Avengers * Albert Rust (1818–1870) – politician and Confederate general S ;Sa–Sm * Elliott Sadler (born 1975) – NASCAR driver * Bob Saget § (born 1956) – actor, comedian, television series Full House, original host of America's Funniest Home Videos * Billy Sample (born 1955) – MLB player for Texas Rangers, New York Yankees, and Atlanta Braves * Ralph Sampson (born 1960) – Hall of Fame center, Virginia Cavaliers and NBA * Rick Santorum (born 1958) – lawyer and former U.S. Senator from Pennsylvania * Joe Saunders (born 1981) – MLB pitcher * Eric Schmidt (born 1955) – software-engineer and executive chairman of Google * Owen Schmitt § (born 1985) – fullback for Philadelphia Eagles * Ed Schultz (born 1954) – left-wing radio and television host, The Ed Show * Michael Schwimer (born 1986) – relief pitcher for Philadelphia Phillies * George C. Scott (1927–1999) – actor; won an Academy Award for Best Actor for film Patton (1970) * Wendell Scott (1921–1990) – first African American to race in NASCAR * Willard Scott (born 1934) – weather reporter on The Today Show; the original Ronald McDonald * Winfield Scott (1786–1866) – United States Army general * Steve Scully (born 1960) – host of C-SPAN's Washington Journal * Seka (born 1954) – adult film star * Tom Shadyac (born 1958) – film director, Liar Liar, Bruce Almighty, The Nutty Professor * Darren Sharper – retired NFL safety * Meghann Shaughnessy – professional tennis player * Deborah Shelton § (born 1948) – actress, Miss USA 1970 * Ricky Van Shelton – country music and gospel singer; born in Danville, Virginia * John Wesley Shipp – actor, Dawson's Creek, The Flash, Guiding Light * Clint Sintim – linebacker for New York Giants * Scott Sizemore – infielder for New York Yankees * Sam Sloan (born 1944) – political prisoner, kidnapping victim * Bruce Smith (born 1963) – former NFL star, career sack leader * Joe Smith (born 1975) – NBA player for Los Angeles Lakers * John Smith of Jamestown § (1580–1631) – co-founder of Jamestown Settlement, first English colony in America (1607) * Kate Smith (1909–1986) – singer best known for rendition of "God Bless America" * Torrey Smith – wide receiver for San Francisco 49ers ;Sn–Sz * Norm Snead (born 1939) – NFL quarterback for five teams * Sam Snead (born 1912) – Hall of Fame golfer, winner of 82 PGA Tour events including three Masters championships * Jason Snelling § (born 1983) – running back for Atlanta Falcons * John W. Snow – United States Secretary of the Treasury, chairman and CEO of CSX Corporation * Maura Soden (born 1955) – actress * Trey Songz (born 1984) – singer * Scott Sowers (born 1963) – actor * Eric Stanley (born 1991) – violinist, arranger, YouTube personality * Ralph Stanley (born 1927) – musician * Robert Stanton (born 1963) – actor, The Cosby Mysteries * Peter Starke (1813–1888) – politician and Confederate general * Robert Stethem § (1961–1985) – U.S. Navy Seabee diver killed by Hezbollah militants during hijacking of TWA Flight 847 * Brandon Stokley (born 1976) – wide receiver for Seattle Seahawks * Julyan Stone (born 1988) – player for Denver Nuggets * Jessica Mae Stover – actor, filmmaker, author * J.E.B. Stuart (1833–1864) – Confederate general * William Styron (1925–2006) – novelist * Skipp Sudduth § (born 1956) – actor, John 'Sully' Sullivan on Third Watch * Margaret Sullavan (1909–1960) – actress * Carol M. Swain (born 1954) – political scientist, Vanderbilt professor * DeVante Swing (born 1969) – music producer, singer, founder of R&B group Jodeci * Wanda Sykes – comedian and actress; born in Portsmouth, Virginia T * Darryl Tapp (born 1984) – defensive end for Philadelphia Eagles * Fran Tarkenton – Pro Football Hall of Fame quarterback for Minnesota Vikings; co-host of ABC-TV's That's Incredible * Ben Tate (born 1988) – running back for Houston Texans * Chris Taylor (born 1990) – baseball player for Los Angeles Dodgers * Edmund Dick Taylor (1804–1891) – "Father of the Greenback" * Lawrence Taylor (born 1959) – Pro Football Hall of Fame linebacker for New York Giants * Peter Taylor (1917–1994) – writer; born in Tennessee, spent most of career teaching at University of Virginia * Tyrod Taylor (born 1989) – quarterback for Buffalo Bills * Zachary Taylor (1784–1850) – 12th President of the United States * Timmy Teepell (born 1975) – political consultant in Alexandria with firm OnMessage Inc. * Lewis Temple – escaped African-American slave who invented new kind of harpoon known as "Temple's Toggle" * David Terrell – football player * Scottie Thompson (born 1981) – actress, Jeanne Benoit on NCIS * Timbaland (born 1974) – music producer and rapper * Mike Tomlin (born 1972) – head coach of Pittsburgh Steelers * Randy Tomlin – MLB pitcher; from Madison Heights * Al Toon (born 1963) – retired football player for New York Jets * Scott Travis (born 1961) – drummer for Judas Priest and Racer X * Adriana Trigiani – writer, author of novel Big Stone Gap * Nat Turner (1800–1831) – leader of slave rebellion * Leeann Tweeden (born 1973) – model, television personality * Cy Twombly (1928–2011) – abstract artist * John Tyler (1790–1862) – 10th President of the United States U * Skeet Ulrich – actor, starred in ''Scream'', The Newton Boys, and ''Jericho'' * B. J. Upton – MLB outfielder * Justin Upton – MLB outfielder V * S. S. Van Dine (1888–1939) – author, creator of Philo Vance * Marc Vann (born 1954) – actor, Conrad Ecklie on CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * Phil Vassar – country music singer/songwriter; from Lynchburg * Justin Verlander (born 1983) – Major League Baseball pitcher for Houston Astros * Charles Vess (born 1951) – fantasy artist and comic-book illustrator * Marcus Vick (born 1984) – NFL quarterback * Michael Vick (born 1980) – NFL quarterback * Gene Vincent (1935–1971) – musician who pioneered styles of rock and roll and rockabilly W ;Wa–Wh * Bobby Wadkins – professional golfer * Lanny Wadkins – professional golfer * Amina Wadud – Islamic Virginia Commonwealth University professor who led over 100 Muslims in prayer in New York on March 18, 2005 * Billy Wagner (born 1971) – retired MLB pitcher, primarily for Houston Astros and New York Mets; also pitched for Ferrum College * Richard Wagoner – former president of General Motors * Maggie L. Walker – first woman to found a bank in U.S. * Travis Wall (born 1971) – reality-television personality, So You Think You Can Dance, Season 2 * Ben Wallace – NBA basketball player * Randall Wallace – writer, director, Braveheart, Pearl Harbor, We Were Soldiers * Dylan Walsh § – actor, Nip/Tuck, Brooklyn South, Gabriel's Fire * Booker T. Washington (1856–1915) – iconic educator, activist, founder of Tuskegee Institute * George Washington (1732–1799) – 1st President of the United States, commander-in-chief of Continental Army in the American Revolutionary War, "Father of Our Country" * Kelley Washington (born 1979) – wide receiver for Baltimore Ravens * Benjamin Watson (born 1980) – tight end for New Orleans Saints * B. W. Webb (born 1990) – cornerback for Dallas Cowboys * Haley Webb – actress * Tyler Webb – pitcher for the St. Louis Cardinals * Jennifer Wexton (born 1968) – U.S. Representative of Virginia's 10th congressional district * Josh Wells – offensive tackle for Jacksonville Jaguars * Paul Wellstone § (1944–2002) – member of U.S. Senate from Minnesota * Suzanne Whang – television host, actress, House Hunters, Las Vegas * Pernell Whitaker – professional boxer * Jason White – NASCAR driver * Lucky Whitehead – wide receiver for Dallas Cowboys ;Wi–Wz * Tom Wiggin § (born 1955) – actor, Kirk Anderson on As the World Turns and Joe Foster on Texas * L. Douglas Wilder (born 1931) – first elected African-American governor of U.S. state (Governor of Virginia, 1990–1994), Richmond City mayor * Jenny Wiley § (1760–1831) – pioneer, Native American captive * Daryl Williams (born 1992) – offensive tackle for Carolina Panthers * Keller Williams (born 1970) – musician * Kiely Williams – member of 3LW and The Cheetah Girls, actress The House Bunny * Monty Williams – former NBA player; head coach for New Orleans Hornets * Pharrell Williams (born 1973) – Grammy Award-winning musician and producer, one-half of The Neptunes * Reggie Williams (born 1986) – NBA basketball player * Steven Williams § (born 1949) – actor, 21 Jump Street, L.A. Heat, Linc's * Carl Willis (born 1960) – MLB pitcher and coach * Curtis Wilkerson (born 1961) – MLB player for four teams * Casey Wilson (born 1980) – actress, comedian, Happy Endings, Saturday Night Live * David Wilson (born 1991) – running back for New York Giants * Patrick Wilson (born 1973) – actor, Nite Owl II in Watchmen, The Conjuring, Fargo * Russell Wilson § – quarterback for Seattle Seahawks * Woodrow Wilson (1856–1924) – 28th President of the United States * Stan Winston – film special-effects designer * Tom Wolfe (born 1931) – journalist, novelist, father of "New Journalism" * Robert J. Wood (1905–1986) – U.S. Army four-star general * Carter G. Woodson (1875–1950) – African-American historian, author, founder of the Association for the Study of African American Life and History * Damien Woody (born 1977) – retired offensive lineman for New York Jets * Link Wray – guitarist * David Wright (born 1982) – third baseman for New York Mets * Kerry Wynn (born 1991) – defensive end for New York Giants * George Wythe (1726–1806) – Hampton; first professor of law in American college, William & Mary Y * Rachael Yamagata – singer-songwriter * Elliott Yamin § (born 1978) – American Idol finalist * Marl Young (1917–2009) – composer, music director, Here's Lucy * Megan Young (born 1990) – actress, model, TV host Z *Boris Zhukov (born 1959) – professional wrestler *Craig Zimmerman (born 1974) – actor *George Zimmerman (born 1983) – man responsible for fatally shooting Trayvon Martin in Sanford, Florida *Ryan Zimmerman § (born 1984) – third baseman for the Washington Nationals *Charlotte Zolotow (1915–2013) – writer, poet, publisher of children's books See also ;by educational institution affiliation * List of College of William & Mary alumni * List of presidents of the College of William & Mary * List of Hampden–Sydney College alumni * List of Liberty University people * List of presidents of Longwood University * List of University of Richmond people * List of University of Virginia people * List of Virginia Commonwealth University alumni * List of Virginia Tech alumni * List of Virginia Theological Seminary people * List of Washington and Lee University people ;by governmental office * List of Attorneys General of Virginia * List of colonial governors of Virginia * List of Governors of Virginia * List of Justices of the Supreme Court of Virginia * List of United States Representatives from Virginia * List of United States Senators from Virginia ;by location * List of people from Annandale, Virginia * List of people from Arlington, Virginia * List of people from Charlottesville, Virginia * List of people from Great Falls, Virginia * List of people from Hampton Roads, Virginia * List of people from McLean, Virginia * List of people from Reston, Virginia References Category:Lists *